


I'm sorry

by Force___Ghost



Series: "In my book, experience outranks everything" [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Breaking Promises, Clones, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Force___Ghost/pseuds/Force___Ghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At his last moments, Hevy thought of 99. He had broken his promise. And he was sorry, he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm sorry

"I know what I have to do." The words slipped out of his mouth faster than he could react, now that the droids were entering the room.

Hevy didn't bother checking what Rex had replied, he knew he had to do this. It was for the republic.

Then his thoughts shifted over to 99, and domino. He had already lost 2 of his squad mates in a couple hours, and he would be the 3rd. He had promised to come back to Kamino one day, to meet 99 again. But, now, he would never be able too.

 _I'm sorry 99, I'm sorry_... he had broken a promise. He knew he shouldn't but he had to do this.

Hevy continued to shoot until he had no bullets left, and threw the gun at a couple of droids.

He took a couple of shots in the back, and lay almost dead on the floor.

Suddenly a droid asked the others, "Do we take prisoners?"

With the last of his strength, he moved slowly a few centimeters.

_I'm sorry 99, I'm not coming back._

"I...Don't.." And his fingers found their place on the detonator.

_I'm sorry._


End file.
